(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to various novel substituted-1,2,4-triazolo[4,3-b]-1,2,4-triazines which exhibit antiinflammatory and analgesic activity in warm-blooded animals. This invention also relates to pharmacological compositions and formulations containing these compounds and their use as antiinflammatory and analgesic agents.
(2) State of the Art
There are a number of compounds known today which exhibit antiinflammatory activity, many of which, however, exhibit undesirable side effects, e.g., neurotoxic side effects.
Substituted-triazolotriazine compounds having various substituents thereon have heretofore been prepared and proposed for use in a wide range of different ultimate applications, however, none of these applications involve use as antiinflammatory or analgesic agents.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,379 discloses 6- and 7-aryl-1,2,4-triazolo[4,3,b]-1,2,4-triazines useful as an anxiolytic agents. A related class of compounds, i.e., 6- and 8-heteroaryl-1,2,4-triazolo[4,3-B]pyridazines, also useful for treating anxiety are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,756. A series of substituted-1,2,4-triazolo[4,3-b]-1,2,4-triazine compounds, including the 7-phenyl and the 3-methyl-7-phenyl derivatives, disclosed as being useful antitubercular agents, are described by R. Fusco et al., Rend.ist lombardo sci. Pt. I Classe Sci. mat. e nat., 88, 173 (1955).
Belgium Pat. No. 642,615 (1964) discloses a series of substituted and unsubstituted 7-hydroxy-1,2,4-triazolo[4,3-b]-1,2,4-triazines useful as photographic emulsion stabilizers.
Various other similar series of triazolotriazine compounds have also been disclosed in the art, for example Hoggarth, J. Chem. Soc., 612 (1950); Ibid., 1579 (1950); Ibid., 4817 (1952); Dornow et al., Ber., 97 (8) 2179-84 (1964); and Taylor, J.A.C.S., 76, 619 (1954). No indication is found in any of these references nor any of the above aforementioned references that the various respective triazolotriazine compounds exhibit antiinflammatory or analgesic activity or even any other related pharmacological activity.